


Revelations II - part 1:  The Visit

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Sequel to 'Dying to Please' and 'Revelations', this story will be posted in two parts due to length.Part 1: The Visit.  Adam and Jake's plans to visit Jim and Blair in Cascade are disrupted by Jake's father's ill-health, and Adam faces up to his demons with Jim and Blair's help. All goes well until the cousins find themselves caught up in a plot by one of Isaac Goldstein's competitors to gain revenge for a business deal gone wrong.





	Revelations II - part 1:  The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

**_ Revelations II _ ** **_:_ ** ******_part 1_ ** **_: The Visit. _ ** **_Chapter 1_ ** ******__**

Cascade, WA. 

**__**

As Jim approached the door to #307, he could easily hear his lover talking animatedly on the phone to his recently discovered cousin from San Francisco, Adam Browning.  Extending his hearing a little so he could hear both sides of the conversation, knowing in this instance Blair wouldn’t mind the intrusion on his privacy, he smiled to himself as he opened the loft door, picturing the expression that would be on the face of the young man on the other end of the line if the excited tone of voice was anything to go by.  Adam was a younger version of Blair, so alike as to draw second looks wherever they were seen together, and who had completely won over both Blair and Jim with his unconditional love for and trust in them almost from their first meeting, if you discounted the actual initial contact when Jim had unwittingly terrified the youngster by pouncing on him from behind, believing him to be his lover! 

As he closed the door behind him, putting his gym bag down in the hallway, Blair looked up and waved, big smile in place as he responded to Adam’s comment. 

“Sounds good, Adam.  We’ll pick you both up at the airport, so just let me know when you’ve got a definite flight time, OK?  Looking forward to seeing you, kiddo.  Give our love to Jake, and see you next Saturday.  Bye for now, babe.” 

Putting the handset down, he bounced into Jim’s open arms to enjoy the hug and kiss waiting for him there, and said “Hey, lover, did you have a good workout?  Adam said that he and Jake have got the OK to have a few days’ leave, so they’re flying out here on Saturday, but of course you’ll have heard that anyway, and I’m assuming you won’t mind if they stay here, and I can make up the bed on my old room, and......uh ummmmmm” he stopped abruptly when Jim captured his mouth in another kiss.  A short time later, Jim released him with a smile, saying “Breathe, babe!  Yes, I had a good workout, no, I don’t mind at all if Adam and Jake stay here if you think they’ll fit in your old room, and have I told you today that I love you?” 

“Ah, Jim, lover, you’re such a big ol’ marshmallow!  I love you _so_ much, man.  It’ll be really cool having them here, won’t it?  I suspect Adam will want to audit a couple of my Profiling lectures at the Academy, and there’s plenty of things to do when you can get away from the office.  It seems so long since we saw them, although it’s only been a few months since the conference.  Pity they couldn’t make it during Cascade’s miserable excuse for a summer!  Still, we sometimes get some nice Fall days, and with the new term beginning next week, Adam could come with me to Rainier as well, if he wants to do some research for his new Forensic courses.” 

“Sounds like you’ve got it all planned out already, babe” replied Jim with an indulgent smile.  “I’ll try to make certain I can get away from the office as much as possible during their stay.  There’s not much in the pipe-line at the moment anyway, now the most recent major security contract has been completed. Alison is more than capable of dealing with the remaining paperwork, and I think I deserve a bit of time off.” 

“That would be great, lover, and you’re right.  Alison has proved herself more than capable as an office manager, so I think we can safely leave any closing paperwork in her hands.  By the way, did anything come of that approach by your Dad’s friend’s company?  Sounded like it could be a big deal.” 

“Not as yet, babe, but I think it has possibilities.  I’m pretty sure that, once the guy’s checked out a few more options, he’ll see that we have the best systems and expertise available for the money.  Dad’ll keep working on him also, so hopefully he’ll be back with a few ideas in the next week or so.  I know he was well impressed with your progress on the PD conference circuit, sweetheart.  Your rousing success in San Fran was covered in depth back here in Cascade – you know the sort of thing - ‘Local Professor makes good...!’” 

Blushing a little at the praise, Blair smiled up at his larger lover, only briefly reflecting that it was a far cry from the notoriety of the media coverage a decade ago after the ‘diss mess’! 

“It’s good of you to say, man.  But let’s not forget who does the most work for the company.  I just hover around the edges, indulging in my part-time academic and consulting roles.”  

Hugging his smaller partner tighter, Jim chuckled at Blair’s comments, saying “Modesty might become you, baby, but we both know you’ve earned every bit of your expertise in anthropology and forensic science.  And as the resident ‘people person’, who is it that does most of the face-to-face stuff?  I’m proud of you, and you should be proud of yourself!  Now, seeing as it’s Saturday, and we haven’t got anywhere to be, how about a nice, long and leisurely shower?” he finished, leering suggestively down at Blair’s smiling face, and thoroughly enjoying the feel of a warm armful his younger lover. 

“Sounds good to me, big guy” replied Blair “but haven’t you already showered at the gym?” 

“And your point is?” murmured Jim, moving off towards the bathroom and towing an unresisting Blair along with him. 

“OK, OK!  Lead on, MacDuff, and all that” giggled Blair, and, having reached the bathroom, Jim turned on the water then helped divest his lover of the comfortable soft cotton sweatpants and oversize PD sweatshirt he was wont to wear around the loft to reveal the trim figure Jim loved so much.  Stripping quickly himself, and smugly aware of Blair’s admiring regard, he stepped into the warm spray with his lover to enjoy a very intimate and satisfying shower.....   

\-----------------------------------

**_San Francisco, CA._**

At around the same time, back in their spacious apartment, a happily smiling Adam had been pulled into his large lover’s powerful but gentle arms. 

“All set, then, Munchkin?” said Jake, nuzzling the smaller man’s neck and nibbling carefully at the soft skin behind his ear. 

“Mmmmmm.....yes” Adam purred contentedly at the attention.  “Blair says that he’ll pick us up from the airport as soon as I let him know our arrival time.  Thank you so much for agreeing to visit Cascade with me.  Love you so much, Jake.” 

“Not a problem, baby.  I like Jim and Blair too, and it’ll be good to see them on their own turf, so to speak.  And you should take every opportunity to catch up with your new cousin now you’ve found each other.  Besides, we both deserve a vacation, and I can’t think of anywhere better to spend our days off.” 

As he spoke, he moved backwards to sit on the nearest sofa, pulling Adam down with him to sit astride his lap.  Happily complying, the young man wound his arms round Jake’s neck, and touched noses before snuggling his face into Jake’s neck. 

“Thanks for loving me, Jake.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.  You and Bonnie are so good to me.  You make me feel good about myself, and I never thought I could do that.  Do you think Bonnie will be back this morning?” 

Jake laughed softly at his lover’s words.  For someone who had endured a virtually loveless childhood, Adam had been surprised initially by his and Bonnie’s casual hugs and amicable touches, only to find that he quickly became addicted to the tactile comfort offered.  Once Jake had admitted his deeper feelings for Adam, the younger man had accepted the situation surprisingly quickly, although, as a genuine innocent, they had agreed to take it slowly until he felt comfortable enough to move things on physically. 

The kidnapping by Delaney had threatened to destroy the fledgling relationship, but both Adam and Jake comforted and supported each other through the aftermath, with plenty of backup from Bonnie, Adam’s newly-discovered Uncle Isaac and some very good friends and therapists, and were now happy and comfortable in their partnership.  However, it was a given that Adam would continue to suffer periodically from bouts of PTSD and the occasional nightmare; a phenomenon only to be expected after his horrific experiences at the madman’s hands. 

Adam was totally committed to Jake, his first and only lover, while Jake had wanted his young partner for many years, even at school, and was more than content that he now had him to himself. 

Now they were so involved with each other, their other flatmate and fellow CSI, Bonnie Langley, had felt able to indulge in a relationship of her own, and was spending a good proportion of her time with Mark James, one of the Mayor’s aides with whom she had struck up a deepening friendship while attending the SFPD Law Enforcement Conference in the Spring.  She still maintained her share in the apartment, not being ready yet to set up home with Mark, but she was spending more nights away, although she was happy to come home to her two flatmates’ appreciative company.  She was especially happy to indulge in Adam’s cooking, and was only too willing to tell him that! 

“Hey guys” she called, stepping into the apartment, and spotting her friends entwined on the sofa.  “Did you miss me?” and she moved towards them to hug them both before going to the kitchen.  “Fresh coffee anyone?” 

“Hi Bonnie” they responded, almost simultaneously.  “Did you have a good evening out?” continued Adam, genuinely interested in his ‘big sister’s’ comings and goings. 

“Yeah, hon” she said with a grin.  “Mark wanted to try out that new sushi place in Chinatown we saw advertised a couple of weeks’ ago.  It’s pretty good, and not overly expensive.  You two ought to check it out before you go off on your Cascade trip – that is, I assume you’re good to go?” 

Adam treated her to a beaming smile at that.  “Oh yes, Bonnie!  I called Blair this morning, and he says he and Jim are looking forwards to our visit.  As soon as I’ve got a confirmed flight time, I’ll call back and he’ll pick us up at the airport.  He said there are lots of things to do, and I can go with him to some of his presentations at the Academy”. 

“Sounds like you’ve got everything sorted then, babe.  I’m sure you’ll both have a great time, but I gather that Cascade’s pretty cold and wet right now.” 

“I think it’s cold and wet almost all year round” joked Jake “but it won’t spoil the trip, I’m sure.  After all, it’s often pretty darned cold in San Fran with the fog and all.” 

“True, true!” agreed Bonnie.  “Now, anyone for coffee?” 

Receiving affirmatives from both her friends, she poured cups for all of them, then brought them over to the coffee table, before plopping down comfortably next to them on the sofa. 

“Whew, I’m bushed!” she said, leaning back and putting her stocking feet up on the table.  “Mark wanted to go dancing after the meal, so we spent an hour or so at the Sunsets Lounge” she continued, naming one of their favourite local clubs.  “He’s getting really good at some of those moves – not like that!” she added, digging Jake in the ribs at his suggestive leer and ‘nudge, nudge, wink, wink’ comment.  At his answering chortle, she reached across and grabbed Adam around the waist so she could give him a quick hug and tickle, because his delighted reaction never failed to cheer her.  Within minutes, they were forced to break apart to regain their breath and drink their coffee, sitting together in companionable silence and enjoying their comfortable and long-standing friendship. 

Eventually, Adam, who was snuggled down between his taller friends, spoke up.  “Would you like me to cook tonight, Bonnie?  We weren’t sure whether you had other plans, but if not, I thought I’d do seafood lasagne.” 

“Sounds wonderful, hon.  Mark’s working late tonight, so I thought I’d stay in for a change and catch up with the laundry.  One of your dinners would be perfect.” 

“Oh good.  I’ve already got the ingredients, so I’m good to go.  But how come Mark’s working late on a Saturday?” 

“Oh, something to do with the Mayor’s re-election campaign, I think.  The guy’s starting already.  Trying to get the edge on his potential opponents, I suppose.  And he needs all the help he can get, the jerk!” she added with a wry grin. 

“If he loses, though, which seems entirely possible, what will Mark do?  Does he have another position to go to?” asked Jake. 

“Oh, he’ll be fine” Bonnie assured them with a grin.  “He’s already been approached by an advertising and promotional company because he caught their attention at the Conference.  I think he’d already decided to get out of the political rat race anyway.  And now, I’m going to put some laundry on, and have a long and indulgent soak in the tub.  Then I’m going to chill out until you feed me with your wonderful lasagne, Munchkin” she said, getting to her feet.  “Enjoy your day, bros!” and she smiled at them as she went to her room. 

\--------------------------  


**_Chapter 2_**

The next few days passed quickly for Jim and Blair, as Jim was spending several hours each day at the office of Sandburg-Ellison Enterprises tying up some of their smaller security contracts and helping their young office manager, Alison Dansette, to prepare the closing paperwork for the recently agreed major contract.  Blair meanwhile was preparing for his series of presentations at the PD Academy and the guest lectures he’d agreed to do at Rainier during the upcoming term.  He was in popular demand at the Academy for his insights into forensic profiling as much as for his ability to interact favourably with the rookie cops.  This was due in part to his effervescent and empathic personality, and also because of the depth of his anthropological expertise and subsequent take on subjects such as ethnic tolerance and the sympathetic handling of rape and assault cases against both genders. By mid week, Adam had called to tell them that he and Jake would be arriving at Cascade airport at 1.35 pm, so Blair assured him that he would be there to meet them, and that he and Jim were looking forward to the visit. 

\------------------------------

The days had sped by for Jake and Adam also, with Adam growing more hyper by the minute as he was so looking forward to deepening his relationship with his cousin, for whom he had developed a severe case of hero-worship, and also with Jim.  He had felt a strong sense of security and comfort in the big man’s presence, and had even told Jake that Jim felt like a real father figure to him. 

Although Jake had experienced a couple of pangs of jealousy at his lover’s reaction to the Cascade men, he was well past those feelings now, understanding that his and Adam’s partnership was under no threat from Jim and Blair.  If anything, the younger couple’s relationship had been enhanced and helped through their interaction with the older pair during the course of the conference and the revelation of Blair and Adam’s relationship to each other and to Isaac.  He therefore treated Adam’s enthusiasm with amused tolerance, assuring the younger man that he was perfectly happy with the proposed trip. 

Blair’s father Isaac Goldstein was also pleased for his nephew to visit Blair in Cascade, as he genuinely wanted the young men to make the most of their relationship as they had been kept in the dark regarding their close family ties through no fault of their own.  He was therefore happy for Dr McKinley, his facility’s Director, to approve Adam and Jake’s leave from Bay Independent Forensic Laboratory, knowing also that Adam truly wanted to continue his studies and specialise in Forensic Profiling, and that Blair’s help and advice would be invaluable to the young man in his upcoming college courses which he would be pursuing on a day release basis. 

His weekly telephone conversation with Blair provided him with a fascinating insight into his son’s busy and fulfilling life, and satisfied his desire to establish a comfortable relationship with his son even at this late stage.  The fact that Adam was employed at Bay Independent also meant that he could nurture a similar type of relationship with his nephew outside of the workplace, although he was careful to avoid any hint of favouritism or nepotism within it.  
  

It was a huge shock to all concerned then when in the early hours of Thursday morning, Jake received a telephone call from his mother in the sleepy community of Springvale, Iowa to say that his father had had a heart attack, and could he come home at once to see his family and support her while his father was in hospital? 

When the call came in at around 5.30 am, Adam was roused from a deep sleep to find that Jake had left their bed to take the call in the lounge while he talked with his mother.  Knowing that his lover didn’t want to disturb him, he appreciated the gesture, but felt instinctively that Jake needed him close, so he crept out of bed and moved out to where the bigger man stood with his back to Adam, and whose shoulders seemed tight with tension. 

As Jake terminated the call, saying “OK, Mom.  Will do.  Take care and see you soon, OK?” Adam moved to his side and slid his arm around the stiff back. 

“Are you alright, Jake?  Can I do anything?” he whispered, not wanting to upset his lover more than he was already.  He was filled with love and sympathy when the larger man turned towards him and enfolded him in a close embrace, his whole body shaking with suppressed emotion. 

Several long minutes later, Jake gently pushed Adam away a little, and said “We’d best sit down, babe.  This isn’t going to be easy to hear or to talk about.  Come on, come sit by me.” 

Settling on the couch, Adam shifted sideways so he could see Jake’s face even as he pressed close in an attempt to convey his support for his hurting friend. 

“You can tell me anything, Jake.  I just want to help and be here for you.  Is it your family?” 

Gazing into the smaller man’s wide and earnest eyes, his lover sighed “Yeah.  Yeah, it is.  That was Mom, as you’ll have gathered already.  She said Dad has had a heart attack, and she wants me to go see him and stay with her for a few days while he’s in the hospital.  Thing is, baby, in all good conscience, I really can’t take you with me, even though I know you’ll want to come.  You know how Mom is about gay sex.  God, she doesn’t even have a clue about us!  She still thinks I’m looking for the perfect wife!  The whole community is so damned parochial and bigoted we wouldn’t be accepted among them, and as for your foster folks!  Can you just imagine how they’d react?  I wouldn’t put it past them to stone the pair of us!  No baby, I can’t put you through that however much I want you with me.” 

“Oh Jake!  Are you sure we can’t go together?  I promise I’ll try not to show you up or anything.  We can be really careful, can’t we?  I _want_ to be there for you” and Adam’s eyes filled with tears of sympathy and hurt. 

“No, love.  Please believe me when I say I really want you with me, but I can’t risk slipping up about us, and I may well do under the circumstances.  Mom’s in shock enough as it is, so I really can’t risk making it worse.  I’m sorry, babe.” 

Adam subsided, feeling torn by deep pain on his lover’s behalf, sorrow for the situation in general and its effects on Jake’s family, and not a little disappointment at the aborted trip to Cascade, although he knew that it wasn’t possible now. 

“I _do_ understand, Jake, even if I don’t like it.  I’ll give Blair a call as soon as it’s a reasonable hour and tell him we won’t be going.  Then we’d better look at travel arrangements for you to get to Iowa.” 

“No, hold on, babe.  Wait a minute.  There’s no reason why you can’t go anyway.  In fact, I think it would be a great idea.  I’d know Jim and Blair were looking after you, and I could come and join you in a few days once Dad’s on the mend.  What do you think?” 

“Are you sure, Jake?  I mean, I’d still like to go as long as you’re going to join me, and you’re sure I can’t help you at home.  I know Bonnie would be here for me, but I don’t want to burden her and Mark with my insecurities.  I just feel so guilty that I’ll be going on a trip without you.” 

“I’m quite sure, baby” replied Jake.  “In fact, it would be perfect.  I’d know you were being well looked after by Blair and Jim, and I’ll still have something to look forward to after Dad’s released from hospital.  Let’s get some coffee, and you can call Blair to let him know the changed arrangements while I go on line and check out the best travel times to Iowa.”  Giving Adam a kiss on the nose, which made the younger man giggle a little, Jake moved to retrieve and boot up his laptop to begin the search for the most direct flights to his home town’s nearest airport, incidentally considering how in this instance he should be grateful for Adam’s tendency to be submissive, since his almost instant acceptance of Jake’s suggestions meant that Jake didn’t have to worry about a heated confrontation with his lover on top of the stress he was already under due to the situation. 

For his part, Adam wandered into the kitchen, glad for once that Bonnie had stayed with Mark overnight, so she hadn’t been disturbed by their early morning call.  Putting on a fresh pot of coffee, he looked over at Jake, who was frowning with concentration at the screen of his laptop, feeling a mixture of love, anxiety and concern for his lover, and wishing not for the first time that he could be more help, convinced that he had little to offer in anything but moral support. 

When the coffee was ready, he carried a cup over to Jake, and sat on the nearest seat with his own cup, waiting for the right time to call Blair and Jim. 

\----------------------

Back in Cascade, Jim was awake and lazily enjoying an early morning cuddle with an armful of warm and drowsy Blair in their large bed.  Grinning down at the mop of silvering curls under his chin, he gently ran his hand up and down his lover’s back, reflecting smugly on how he had reduced the younger man to a puddle of satisfied goo last night. 

Kissing the crown of Blair’s curly head, he murmured “Hey, baby.  Time to get up.  We’ve both got to go in to the office today to clear our desks if we’re to spend quality time with Adam and Jake next week.” 

“’M up.  Sort of......” mumbled Blair from his pillow on Jim’s broad chest.  “Just five more minutes, lover.......” and he tried unsuccessfully to subside again into sleep. 

“Oh no, sweetheart.  No can do.  If you drift off again, you won’t move until 9.00 at least, and you’ll have to shower on your oh-own” Jim replied, finishing in a sing-song tone. 

“No fair lover!  That’s blackmail!” groaned Blair, but with considerably more animation.  “OK, I’m definitely up” he added, capturing Jim’s smiling mouth in a kiss. However, before things could get more interesting, the phone rang.  

“Shall we leave it for the machine to pick up?” murmured Blair against Jim’s chin. 

“Nah, babe.  I think it’ll be important this early in the morning.  Let me get it, OK?” and Jim reached over for the bedside extension. 

“Ellison” he barked, immediately moderating his tone when Adam announced himself.  “Hey kiddo, how’re you?  Is everything OK?” 

“Hi Jim.  I’m sorry to ring you so early.  It’s just that, Jake has had some bad news so our plans are going to have to change, and I don’t want to put you out.” 

“Hey, babe, just tell us what’s up, and perhaps we can help.  I can’t see you putting us out at all.” 

At Jim’s urging, Adam explained about Jake’s upcoming trip, and asked rather diffidently if it would still be alright for him to visit by himself for a few days until Jake could get away.  Reassured by both Jim and Blair that he’d be very welcome, he handed the phone over a little more happily to Jake, so his lover could have a word or two with Jim. 

“Hey Jim.  Thanks for reassuring the Munchkin” he said.  “I really think he would be better off with you two, because you can bet we wouldn’t get much of a welcome from the folks back home.  I have to go to my Mom’s as she sounds really shaken up, but I’d like to come up to you once Dad’s stabilised.  So, he’ll still be arriving at the same time on Saturday, and I’ll be in touch when I know more.” 

“That’s fine, Jake.  Don’t worry about us or Adam.  Just get your visit done, alright? And we hope your Dad’s OK.” 

“Will do, Jim.  Thanks.  Regards to you both, and see you soon.  ‘Bye.” 

\---------------------------------

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them all, a very bitter and angry man sat in the den of his cavernous house in one of the better residential areas of San Francisco, endlessly playing through his many mental scenarios wherein he exacted his much-desired revenge on the man who he considered had ruined his life, one Isaac Goldstein. 

Michael Malone Jnr had inherited from his hard-working father, Michael Snr, something of a successful business empire which had been mostly based on engineering projects, electronics and, more recently, IT solutions.  However, misguided speculation and some unwise decisions on his part had reduced the once-profitable company to a shadow of its former self, although Michael Jnr fervently believed that it wasn’t his fault, and that the rest of the business world had conspired against him and accounted for his lack of success. 

Finally, his one chance of redemption was centred on an IT project to supply high tech solutions to the government for big bucks, and he was convinced the deal was in the bag. 

However, competition came in the form of a branch of multi millionaire Isaac Goldstein’s business empire.  The exact extent of the Goldstein empire was mostly unknown to the general public due to his preference for anonymity.  Indeed, it was only after the facility’s official opening that he had come forward as the backer behind Bay Independent, and then only because he wanted to make himself known to Adam and Blair. 

When it came to the IT project, unsurprisingly the Goldstein proposal was better funded, better designed and under budget, and was rewarded with the contract to the detriment of Malone’s business.  Without the contract and its potential to settle his outstanding debts, Michael Jnr was forced to face the huge budget deficit affecting the remnants of his company, and was forced to sell up for virtual peanuts in an attempt to settle his debts with his remaining investors and creditors.  Virtually bankrupt, and exceedingly angry, Malone determined to get his own back on the competition. 

A little background research revealed Goldstein to be the focus of his wrath, and the subsequent revelation that the man had recently discovered a son and a nephew gave Malone food for thought, and the possible means by which he could both gain a satisfying revenge and also a financial bail-out.  Now he only had to figure out just how to achieve this end..........! 

\-----------------------------------

**_Chapter 3_**

Friday morning saw Adam back at work at Bay Independent, but with a miserable and distracted air, normal bounce completely absent.  Jake had flown out the previous afternoon, and had called once he had arrived in Iowa, but it was little comfort to his young lover except for reassuring him that Jake had landed safely.  Adam knew Jake was right about not risking outing themselves to their home community, but he felt useless and redundant, not to mention incomplete without his lover.  He worried constantly about how Jake was faring with the family he had seen very little of over the years since he had moved to San Fran, and had only contacted sporadically once he and Adam had become an item. 

Having been informed of Jake’s news, Bonnie had immediately come back to the apartment and had done a good job of comforting her ‘little bro’, and when Mark had come over that evening, they had taken Adam out for a meal (of which he ate very little) and a couple of hours at their favourite club to stop him brooding too much. 

Driving together to the lab on Friday morning, Bonnie had made sure she was nearby during work hours, and was there to take the young man home to pack and prepare for his trip to Cascade the following morning.  Jake had called later that evening to say that his Dad was fairly comfortable, but it had been a pretty severe heart attack, so it wasn’t clear yet when he could be released.  His Mom was pretty much a wreck, not having taken the strain at all well, but he was still sure he would be able to come back before too long as a lot of their friends and family had stepped in and were being very supportive.  He didn’t elaborate on how he was interacting with them all; simply stressed how much he loved and missed Adam, and told him to take care of himself and enjoy himself with Jim and Blair. 

Adam tearfully told Jake that he was fine, but missing his lover so much, and Jake was not to worry about him, but take care of himself and give his family Adam’s best wishes for a quick and satisfactory outcome. 

On hanging up, Adam was taken into Bonnie’s comforting arms where he cried for a few minutes before thanking her gratefully for her understanding after apologising profusely for acting like such a wimp. 

“Nonsense, hon. It’s no problem, baby” she responded.  “That’s what ‘big sisters’ are for, and Jake knows I’m here for you both.  Now, let’s get on with your packing, then we can chill out in front of the TV for the evening.” 

\--------------------------------

Saturday morning found Jim and Blair at Cascade airport, awaiting the arrival of Adam’s flight from San Fran.  Blair knew that Bonnie had delivered her ‘little bro’ safely to the airport, as she had called the loft to let them know, and now he was bouncing nervously in his seat next to Jim at Arrivals. 

“Stop that, babe” murmured Jim, while reaching out to grip his lover’s knee to halt the incessant jiggling.  “It won’t get him here any faster, and it’s tiring just watching you!” 

“I’m sorry, lover” replied the smaller man contritely.  “It’s just that I’m worried about what condition he’ll be in when he arrives.  I know he’ll put as brave a face on it as he can, because he always seems to be afraid of being a burden to anyone, but Bonnie told me that this is the first time he and Jake have been truly apart since they got together, not counting the Delaney episode, and it’s hardly for the best of reasons.  I just want to see him and take care of him as much as possible.  He really brings out the protective instinct in me.” 

“You and me both, sweetheart” answered Jim.  “I know I told you about how paternal _I_ feel about him, which I’m sure is something to do with his close relationship to you, babe, and if you think he can take it, I really think we should explain about the Sentinel / Guide thing.  I have no problem with him or Jake knowing the truth about either the senses or my instincts, and it would maybe help to explain our reactions to them more clearly.” 

“Thanks, lover.  I think you’re right, and I’m happy to tell him everything if you’re really OK with it.  It’s not like most of our closest friends don’t know or haven’t guessed by now, and now you’ve left the PD, it shouldn’t pose so much of a problem anyway.  I’m just so proud of how naturally you handle them now, and how accepting you are of your gift.” 

“Well, it took me long enough, Chief, and the fact that I did is mostly down to you.  I’m just happy we got to where we are now, and it would be good to think we can use our relationship to help your little cousin.  Speaking of which, there he is!” 

Looking round, Blair followed Jim’s line of sight and caught his first glimpse of Adam as he emerged from the crowd of disembarking passengers.  Towing his small suitcase behind him and gripping a battered laptop bag that was hooked over one shoulder, he appeared distracted and pale-faced and looked even more slender than usual, while the huge sad eyes made him appear about ten years old.  Having said that, when he responded to Blair’s call, his eyes lit up with a flash of genuine pleasure, and he made a huge, if somewhat obvious, effort to smile at the pair.  Hurrying towards each other, Jim and Blair enveloped the small figure in an enthusiastic group hug which lifted him off his feet for a few moments, before setting him down to look properly at him. 

“Hey, cuz, it’s so good to see you!” exclaimed Blair.  “We’re so pleased you agreed to come stay with us after all.  There are plenty of things we can do if you’re up to it, but if you’re not, then you can just chill and use the loft to hang out in.” 

Reaching down to snag the suitcase, Jim added his greeting.  “Hey, babe.  You look all in.  Let me take this for you, and we’ll get back to the loft so you can relax a bit before we decide what to do for dinner.”  Reaching out a large and gentle hand to cup Adam’s thin cheek, he continued softly with a small smile “you’ve lost more weight, kiddo.  We’ll have to try to remedy that” and he threw an arm around the slender shoulders while Blair wrapped an arm around his waist from the other side. 

Guiding the young man towards the door, the partners exuded calm and friendliness, and Adam felt himself gradually relaxing into their loving support. Looking from one to the other with a real if somewhat watery smile, he said “Thank you so much for having me.  It’s so good to be here, and I’ll really try not to bother you too much.” 

“I’ll be upset if you _don’t_ bother us, babe!” replied Jim.  “We’re expecting to be fully occupied in the best possible way.”  “Yeah, Jim’s right, cuz” added Blair.  “We’ve got time to show you around Cascade, take you to whatever attractions you want to see, and I really hope you’ll come with me to the Academy and to Rainier.  I think the lectures may help you with your studies.” 

“I’m really looking forward to them” said Adam, enthusiasm beginning to creep into his voice.  “I’ve got my day release course organised now, and I want so much to follow your example, Blair.  Can I visit the office as well, please, Jim?  Jake said I should find out about security services also, because he’s really interested in your company, and he’ll want me to tell him everything I’ve learned.” 

Delighted to hear the genuine excitement in the young voice, and to see a slight return of the kid’s normal inner brightness, Jim and Blair grinned at him and squeezed him as they approached the parking lot where they piled into Blair’s hybrid SUV for the short drive to the loft. 

By the time Blair pulled up outside 852, Adam was chattering away much more like they remembered from their visit to San Fran, and was visibly relaxing under Jim and Blair’s gentle teasing and informative comments.  However, when they entered #307, (after climbing the stairs since the elevator was out _again_ ) he quietened down again, and looked around shyly, uncertain as to what to do next. 

Choosing to ignore his cousin’s sudden nervousness rather than make an issue out of it, Blair simply took his suitcase from where Jim had placed it by the door, and gently steered him towards the small room under the stairs with a hand on his back. 

“And here we have your luxurious quarters chez Sandburg-Ellison” he said, assuming the tone of a tour operator.  “There’s hanging and drawer space in the closet, and the bed’s brand new, so you’ll be our tester.  If you need to, you can pull the blackout curtains across the French windows if you want to keep the light and the noise out....”  “Oh, no!   Uh, no, that’s fine, really.  I like the light......” and here Adam ducked his head and blushed in embarrassment at his automatic panicky response. 

Although he couldn’t quite restrain himself from raising an inquisitive eyebrow, Blair again chose not to push his young cousin about something that was obviously a big deal for him, believing that all would be revealed in due course over the next few days as they all got to know each other better.  Simply smiling understandingly at Adam, Blair plopped the suitcase down on the bed, and continued with the tour, steering Adam towards the bathroom. 

“And here we have the bathroom.  Nothing special, but be careful not to drop wet towels on the floor if you can help it” he said mysteriously.  At Adam’s quizzical expression he continued in a very bad stage whisper “Jim’s pretty anal about things like that, you know.  He even complains about hair in the drains!” and they both sniggered at the amused response from the kitchen as Jim called out “I heard that, babe!” 

Blair finished the tour by pointing out the raised floor – “that’s our bedroom” – and showing Adam the kitchen and living area. 

Finally moving to the balcony, he said “and this is one of the reasons Jim bought the loft in the first place” and he stood back to let Adam see the view, which he obviously appreciated. 

As Jim joined them, Adam looked at them both and said “it’s a lovely apartment.  I can understand why you would have bought it.  Can we go down to the waterfront sometime?  I love the water.” 

“Sure we can, kiddo” said Jim.  “If you like, after you’ve had a few to get unpacked, we can take a short walk this afternoon.  Seeing as it’s not raining, we should take advantage while we can!”  Adam smiled happily, and went to the small bedroom to do as Jim suggested, looking forward to seeing the neighbourhood and especially the waterfront area. 

Arms around each other, Jim and Blair smiled as they watched his retreating back, grinning at each other in satisfaction as Adam seemed to be settling in well already. 

\---------------------------------

A few hours later saw the trio back at the loft, having enjoyed a somewhat bracing, but very enjoyable walk down to the waterfront and back.  As they walked, Adam visibly loosened up, and chattered happily to his companions, asking questions and offering shy but entertaining and insightful comments about everything he saw.  Blair was in his element keeping up with his young cousin’s conversation, and Jim smiled wryly to himself as he realised that this was like having a ‘Blair x 2’ as far as their verbal prowess was concerned.  He also realised, though, that the constant chatter didn’t bother him in the slightest.  Rather, it was a comfortable background grounding noise for the Sentinel, who was able to stretch out his senses to his heart’s content, knowing that he wasn’t expected to offer more than the occasional comment along the way. 

Once inside, Jim suggested that Adam take a shower and change into something more relaxing, as the young man was beginning to look somewhat ragged round the edges, thanks to stress and a couple of poor nights’ sleep.  When Blair said that he would rustle up some seafood spaghetti for dinner while Adam was getting ready, Adam thanked them gratefully and retreated to his room to retrieve his comfortable soft sweats and his toilet bag before heading to the bathroom for a relaxing shower. 

While Adam was enjoying his shower, Blair puttered around the kitchen preparing the sauce for his seafood dish, knowing that he was being observed by his lover who was sprawled comfortably in the sofa in front of the TV. 

“Hey, babe, smelling good there” said Jim, mouth already watering in anticipation.  “I’ll set the table in a minute, OK?” 

“Thanks lover.  It’ll be about another 15 minutes, so I think Adam should be done by then.  Meanwhile, I’ll come and sit with you for a bit once I’ve put the pasta on.  And you should have told me about the discomfort!” he added, frowning at his bigger partner. 

Stifling the automatic denial, Jim was forced to wonder once again how his Guide could read him so well. 

“OK, babe, I confess” he said with a wry grin.  “The leg _is_ a bit sore today, but it didn’t spoil our walk, and I’m sure your magic fingers will sort it out.  And by the way, who’s supposed to be the Sentinel in this partnership?” 

“I think it’s a shaman thing as much as a Guide thing, lover” Blair responded with a loving smile.  “And you can bet I’ll give you some TLC tonight!” 

Having put the pasta on, Blair moved over to the couch and plopped down beside his big partner for a moment, exchanging kisses and running a gentle hand over the old bullet scar on Jim’s left thigh. 

Just then, Adam emerged from the bathroom, damp curls beginning to fluff out around his head, and soft sweatpants and an oversize tee clinging to his slim figure. 

“Hey, babe, feel better for that?” asked Jim kindly, while thinking to himself that Adam’s ultra-slim body made Blair’s slender shape look positively robust in comparison.  He instinctively wanted to take the young man into his care and feed him up, even as he knew the will had to come from Adam himself. 

“Yeah, thanks Jim.  That feels so much better” replied the younger man, and he moved towards them, looking around for a suitable chair. 

Observing his indecision, Jim patted the cushion next to him.  “Come on, kiddo.  Plant yourself down here.  We may as well be comfortable while Blair here slaves in the galley!” 

Looking pleased but surprised at the offer, Adam smiled at Blair’s agreeable nod, and did as he was asked, settling easily against Jim’s side where a large arm wrapped around him to pull him in even closer. 

“Five minutes, guys!” Blair called cheerfully from the kitchen.  “Time to set the table Big Guy!” he added. 

“OK, OK, I live to serve!” quipped Jim, holding out a hand to Adam to lever him out of the seat where he had settled in remarkably quickly.  “S’OK, babe.  We’ll settle down again after we’ve eaten” he added with a wink.  
  

After the delicious meal, during which Jim and Blair unobtrusively managed to get Adam to eat way more than he would normally have done, they settled down once again in front of the TV where Adam was encouraged to snuggle against Jim’s side while Blair cuddled up on the other side. 

It was sometime later, while the three of them were half-heartedly watching a second-rate action movie that Adam suddenly tensed up. 

Looking down at the younger man, aware that Blair was peering around inquisitively also, Jim said quietly “Hey, kiddo, what just caused the ‘ah ha’ moment?” 

Blushing to his hairline, Adam ducked his head before peeking up shyly through his lashes.  Gnawing at his bottom lip, he whispered “I’m so sorry Jim.  I just realised what I was doing.  I mean, I know I snuggled up to you before in the pub at San Fran, and you were really understanding about it, but I can’t understand why I should take advantage of you and Blair so easily?  I mean, I’ve never been touched much before, and it took a while for me to get used to Jake and Bonnie hugging me, but I found I liked it.  But they – and now you – are the only people I feel I can do this with.  I really like it, but I don’t understand, and I REALLY don’t want to spoil anything between us.” 

Sharing an approving glance with Jim, Blair spoke up.  “Look, cuz, first I should perhaps stress that you’re doing nothing we don’t want you to, but more importantly, we both feel that this may well be the time to explain something to you – something about us – that will probably help you feel better about our whole dynamic.  At least, I hope so!  Are you up for an explanation?” 

At Adam’s nod of agreement, and open curiosity, he smiled gently and began........ 

\---------------------------------

Much later that evening, as Blair finally wound down, Adam’s expression was one of amazement, excitement and happiness, tinged with a touch of sympathy and sadness for the trials his two friends had undergone in their voyage of discovery along the Sentinel / Guide path.  Reduced to exclamations such as ‘wow!’ ‘incredible!’ and ‘that’s fantastic!’ during the telling, he then sat back to process for several minutes before offering a more coherent response. 

Finally he raised his head and gazed at the older pair with bright eyes and an accepting and loving look.  “Well, all I can say is that it’s truly wonderful, and I’m so glad you felt you could trust me with your secret.  I can honestly say I had no idea – I mean, I _did_ do some research on you, Blair” and here he blushed and ducked his head for a moment before continuing “I wanted to learn as much as I could about you once I found out about our relationship, but it wasn’t for any bad reason, honest!” and he looked up and gazed earnestly at his cousin.  

“Hey, no problem, cuz” said Blair with a smile.  “I’d do the same in your place for just as innocent a reason.” 

“Thanks, Blair.  I just didn’t want you to think I was digging for dirt or anything.  I did read a few references about the leaked dissertation, but as I was only a kid when that went down – and had little exposure to news outside the local community at that – I just thought that it had died down after you sued the university and the publishing company.  After all, you got your doctorate anyway with another subject, so I figured it was all over with.  Having said that” he continued, with a slight frown “I should have taken more notice, I guess, after Aunt Naomi hinted at something she’d done by accident that had hurt you and Jim very much.  But she didn’t elaborate, so I didn’t push it.” 

Here he lapsed into a thoughtful silence for another long moment before looking up again to study Jim.  “So you really _can_ do all those things then.  That’s just wonderful, Jim!  I’m so proud to know you!  And Blair – that you could recognise his gifts and help him – it’s just so....so....great!  But, um, about the tribal thing” and here he blushed deeply again.  “So I really do smell like Blair, and that’s why you feel so protective of me?” 

Jim gave him a huge smile and took his hand.  “Yep, that’s right, junior.  You smell so similar to Blair, and the physical resemblance is so marked that I feel compelled to care for and protect you almost as much as I care for and protect Blair, my Guide.”  And he blushed a little in his turn as he continued “Er, that’s why I pounced on you in the restroom in San Fran.  The similarity was so close that it fooled even Sentinel senses for a moment.  Sorry, kid!” 

“Oh no, no, that’s fine” replied Adam. “Well, OK, I _was_ scared for a bit – I thought it was Delaney again for a moment – how dumb is that? – but I’m glad it happened.  I’m so happy that we met and that you care so much for me and Jake.  And I’m _really_ happy that it’s OK to be cuddled and touched by you both.  It feels so good to me – so _right_!  I did think I was doing something unacceptable, and I really wanted it to be truly alright, and not my wishful thinking.” 

Pulling him in for a warm, three-way hug, Jim said “No, babe, not wishful thinking at all” and Blair added “this is how it’s meant to be within the tribe.  The Sentinel _should_ feel able to hold and care for his closest family members.  It’s only the current social mores that makes the idea seem repulsive in some way to some people.  And that’s _their_ problem, as far as we’re concerned. As long as we keep it out of the public eye, we do what we need to connect and bond, and that includes you, now, babe.” 

Smiling happily, Jake pulled back a little to look at Blair and Jim in turn.  “So I really do have a Sentinel/father figure to look up to.  And a really cool shaman/Guide/cousin!  Lucky me!” and he buried his face in Jim’s neck for a moment as a few tears of pure joy leaked out of his eyes. 

Blair stroked his back, saying “It’s OK, cuz.  It’s good to show your feelings, at least to us.  We’re flattered that you’re comfortable enough with us to feel able to do so.  Now, I’m going to make some tea to settle us before bed.  You two up for that?” 

“Yeah, lover.  I could use some.  You too, Adam?” said Jim. 

“Um, yes please, Blair.  But I think I‘ll sleep alright anyway.  I mean, I’ve got lots to think about, but I feel so _safe,_ you know?  Thanks so much, guys.” 

As Blair rose and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on for tea, Adam suddenly thought of something else. 

“Oh, um, one more thing.....Am I a Guide too?  I mean, I don’t _feel_ like one, and Jake may be wonderful, but I know he’s not a Sentinel.” 

Returning to his seat for a moment, Blair spoke reassuringly “No, cuz, I don’t think so.  But what you _do_ have is very highly-developed empathy.  It’s what makes you so good at ‘reading’ people and crime scenes.  It’s a gift, cuz, one that you should be proud of, and will help you immensely if you do decide to become a profiler.” 

Adam’s smile at this response could have lit up the room.  “Oh Blair, Jim!  That’s so great!  I had no idea there could be anything at all special about me.  I love you both so much!” and he hugged them both quite spontaneously, much to the older men’s satisfaction. 

Just then, the kettle began to whistle, so Blair pulled away with a smile and returned to the kitchen to make the tea. 

“And on that note” said Jim “Time for bed!” 

\------------------------------

**_Chapter 4_**

Sunday morning saw an endearingly rumpled Adam emerge from the small room under the stairs to make his way to the bathroom.  After using the facilities, he walked out into the loft, rubbing a hand over his face and then through his hair, which had curls sticking out wildly on one side of his head and flattened down on the other.  Yawning widely, he gazed blearily around him. 

Seeing Blair sitting by the kitchen counter, coffee and Sunday newspaper in front of him, Adam made his way over saying “Morning, Blair.  Did you sleep well?” 

“Hey, cuz.  Yeah, we did.  How ‘bout you?  I hope the bed was as comfortable as the salesman claimed it to be.” 

Grinning shyly, Adam replied “Yes thanks Blair.  I had a really good night.  Must have been a lot more tired than I thought, and the bed’s great.  Is Jim out and about?” 

“Yeah, he went to the gym for a quick workout.  He never changes – it makes him feel good, and relaxes him too.  And I have to say I really appreciate the results!” he chuckled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, making Adam giggle also. 

“Does his leg bother him much?” asked the younger man.  “It was a bullet wound, wasn’t it?” then he blushed.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to be intrusive.” 

“Hey, it’s OK, cuz!” Blair reassured him.  “Yeah, it was a gunshot wound – large calibre, hence the amount of damage.  To be honest,” he continued, face clouding with remembered pain “it was touch and go as to whether he’d lose his leg, but his Dad, William, brought in the best surgeon money could buy, and obviously, he did a great job.  The limp’s the only noticeable clue, and Jim works hard at the exercises his PT trainer gives him, so he makes sure he maintains the maximum possible mobility.  The only downside, if you could call it that, is that he couldn’t remain on active service in the PD.  But, you know, I don’t think either of us regrets leaving now.  Sure, it took some getting used to, and Jim had to adjust his Sentinel instincts a bit to accept that he’s protecting his tribe in a slightly different way, but all in all, we’ve been very lucky.” 

Adam smiled at his older cousin.  “I’m so glad to have had the opportunity to meet you both.  I can’t tell you what it means to me that you’ve accepted me.” 

“Well, of course we have!” came a voice from the door as Jim let himself in to the loft.  “What’s not to like, kiddo?” he continued with a smile as he walked over to them to hug Blair and tousle Adam’s hair gently before giving him a quick hug also. 

“What’s the plan for today now you two sleepyheads are finally up and about?” 

“Well, since it’s not raining _yet”_ replied Blair “How about we take Adam to the Natural History Museum, now there are some new exhibits open?  Then we could go to Bayside for lunch at that nice seafood bar.” 

“Sounds good to me, Chief.  How about you, kiddo?” 

Beaming happily at them, Adam nodded.  “Yes, please!  I’ll just go have a quick shower” and he turned around to go and do just that. 

“Coffee and eggs’ll be ready for you when you get out, babe” Blair called after him.  “Everything’s good to go.” 

As Adam re-entered the bathroom after gathering fresh clothes from his room, Jim hugged his lover to him and kissed him lovingly before saying “Well, at least he got a good night’s sleep.  He sure looked as if he needed one.  Let’s hope the news from Jake today will be good.” 

“We can but hope, lover” replied Blair before moving away to turn on the coffee maker.  “Can you get the toast while I do the eggs?  I’ve a feeling our Adam isn’t one to linger in the shower.” 

\-----------------------------

By 10.30 am, the trio had arrived at the Natural History Museum, and, as expected, Adam and Blair were chattering non-stop while Blair pointed out particularly interesting exhibits to his cousin.  Jim followed along good-naturedly, actually enjoying the running commentary, particularly as he wasn’t expected to contribute any more than he wanted to.  However, after a couple of hours meandering around the extensive building, he was beginning to feel his leg, and wasn’t surprised when his perceptive partner called a halt. 

“You OK, lover?  Well, I know you’re not, but do you want to leave now and go to lunch, or do you need to sit down for a bit?” 

“It’s not too bad, babe, really, but I have to say I’m getting hungry too, so lunch sounds like a plan.” 

Adam, who had been looking worriedly from Jim to Blair and back, nodded in agreement.  “It’s OK for me too.  I mean, I’ll fit in with whatever you decide, but I don’t want you to be in pain, Jim.” 

“OK, we’re agreed.  Lunch it is!” said Blair with a grin.  “And at least you can stretch your legs out in the SUV, Big Guy” he said to Jim. 

“Yeah, lover!  I have to admit that, much as I know you loved that old Volvo, I couldn’t have squeezed comfortably into that little box.” 

“I know, babe.  I did love the old classic, but it’s better off where it is.”  Turning to Adam, he explained “I finally sold it to a guy who collected classic European cars for his private motor museum, so now it looks just great, but doesn’t have to go anywhere – perfect!” and Adam laughed out loud. 

“I wonder if he likes old VW beetles too.  Jake’s always complaining about my car.  But honestly, I still like it, and it’s running OK so far.” 

“In that case, hang on to it, cuz” advised Blair.  “If nothing else, it’s always a good topic for conversation!” 

As they climbed into the hybrid, Jim stretched out his long legs with a small sigh of relief.  “Food, James, and don’t spare the horsepower, or whatever this thing generates.  I feel the urge for chowder and fish and chips.” 

None of them noticed a slightly furtive glance from the nondescript, middle aged man who had followed them out of the building, and who was casually leaning up against an equally nondescript sedan talking on his cell phone. 

Even if Jim had felt the need to turn up his hearing to listen in to the conversation, it was unlikely that he would have heard anything untoward at the outset, as the man; a well-regarded Private Investigator, was nothing if not professional when it came to dealing with his clients. 

In this instance, his client was none other than one Michael Malone Jnr, for whom he had been contracted to track Dr Sandburg’s movements with a view to establishing the sort of circumstances where the guy managed to be away from his seemingly ever-present and very tough and competent-looking partner. 

The P I, Ernie Baker, had no idea and no interest in why Malone required these details, and was merely concerned with doing a good job for whatever end his employer wanted. 

However, once the SUV had left the parking lot, he became more animated, and was more than satisfied with his client’s enthusiastic response to his description of the third member of the party.  Malone was ecstatic when he realised that Goldstein’s nephew was apparently visiting his cousin.  Fate had dealt him the opportunity of snatching two for the price of one – two very good reasons for Goldstein to part with a few of his millions if he wanted them back in one piece! 

Once the conversation terminated, with a request for Baker to keep tracking the group’s movements for the next few days, Malone hung up, already considering how to move his plans forward to accommodate his change of luck.  He was perfectly content to spend the last of his dwindling funds to achieve this end, sure that the proposed kidnapping and extortion would not only refill his empty coffers, but would provide him with the revenge against Goldstein that he so desired. 

\-------------------------------------

Having secured a parking space in the seafood bar’s busy lot, the three friends entered the bar and managed to snag a small corner table.  Jim ordered three beers, then said that he was going for the restaurant’s signature dish – British fish and chips – for which he had developed a real passion. 

“The chef’s a Brit” he explained to Adam “so he really knows how to do them properly.  I’d recommend them, kiddo.” 

“OK, Jim, it sounds good” Adam agreed immediately, unconsciously obedient as usual – a fact that didn’t pass unnoticed by his ever-observant cousin. 

Just as their beers arrived, another waitress passed their table carrying a portion of the dish to a neighbouring table, giving Adam a good view of his chosen meal, and he suddenly realised that he actually felt hungry.  He was a little surprised, but also rather pleased that his appetite seemed to have returned in Jim and Blair’s company. 

A short while later, the three sat back, more than satisfied with their lunch, Jim and Blair having cleared their plates, and Adam almost managing to do so.  Jim grinned at him, and cheerfully swiped the last few chips from the young man’s plate. 

“Waste not, want not” he chuckled, stuffing the succulent potato treats into his mouth, while Adam and Blair looked on, laughing at his antics. 

“That was great, Jim.  Thanks for recommending it.  I don’t think I’ve ever had proper English fish and chips before” said Adam. 

“You’re welcome, babe.  Now, how about a short walk along the seafront? I think my leg’s rested up enough now as long as we don’t do any heavy-duty hiking.” 

Receiving enthusiastic nods of agreement from the two younger men, they settled the bill and left the restaurant to wander companionably along the seafront in the watery sunshine, chatting amicably until Blair noticed Jim’s limp was getting more pronounced, so they returned to the car for the drive back to the loft. 

Once there, Jim settled in front of the TV with his leg comfortably stretched out in front of him, and Blair and Adam retrieved their laptops as Blair wanted to do a bit more work on his next lecture at the U, and Adam connected to the loft’s Wi-Fi to check his emails and look at some of the websites Blair had suggested could help with his next study assignment. 

It was after a few hours’ of this gentle activity when the loft phone rang.  Adam automatically checked his watch, noting that it was an hour or so early for the time he and Jake had agreed on for their catch-up chat.  Nevertheless, he quickly asked if he should answer it. 

“Sure, go ahead, babe” said Blair.  “You never know, it could be Jake with some good news.”  A few minutes later he was chastising himself roundly for his comments. 

As Adam answered the phone, Blair and Jim listened as he began excitedly “Hey, Jake! How are you?  Is everything OK?  You’re early.......”  However, at his lover’s response, he gasped and paled dramatically, swaying unsteadily until Blair leapt to his feet to slip a supportive arm around his cousin’s waist. 

“Oh god!  Oh no......I’m so sorry, lover” Adam murmured softly, fat tears beginning to slide down his face from wide, mournful eyes.  Jim had immediately and unashamedly dialled up his hearing at the first signs of the young man’s distress so he could listen in to both sides of the conversation. 

“When did it happen, Jake?  I mean, surely it was completely unexpected” whispered Adam. 

“It was early this afternoon, baby, and yeah, it really was.  Mom and I were actually at the hospital waiting to visit Dad, and we went to speak to his doctor about when he could be released.  Then he had a second massive attack and flat lined.  There was nothing anyone could do.  I mean, we knew the first attack was fairly significant, but even his doctor didn’t think it was immediately life-threatening.  I guess it was just one of those things” and Jim could easily hear Jake’s heavy sigh. 

“I’ll pack straight away, and look up travel times, Jake.  I’ll be with you as soon as I can...” began Adam urgently, only to be cut off in mid-sentence. 

“No, baby, don’t!  Look, I know you’d drop everything to be with me, and believe me I really appreciate it, little one. I could really do with your company and support right now.  But please don’t fight me on this, babe.  It wouldn’t be good for any of us, I promise.  Mom’s in deep shock, and the family’s rallying round, but the situation’s not changed.  You wouldn’t be welcome, baby, and it would only hurt us both.  I want you to promise me you’ll stay with Jim and Blair, Munchkin.  I need to know you’re in good hands.  Anyhow, at least Mom wants the funeral to be as soon as possible as most of the family’s already here, so it could be as early as Wednesday.  I’ll leave as soon as it’s over, love, so I could be with you by Thursday.  Don’t cry, sweetheart!” 

“I’m s s _so_ sorry, Jake” moaned Adam in a small voice. “I didn’t mean to upset you more.  I’m supposed to be comforting _you,_ not the other way about.  I’ll do whatever you want, I promise” and he leaned gratefully into Blair’s supporting arms. 

“Got to go now, babe.  Take care of yourself, and give my regards to Jim and Blair. I know they’ll take care of you, sweetheart.  I’ll ring again tomorrow, OK?  I should have a definite date for the funeral by then.  Bye baby – love you!” 

“Love you too, Jake, so much!  Bye now” and Adam put the phone down carefully and stared at it for a few seconds before the floodgates opened and tears streamed down his face, accompanied by choking, heart-broken sobs. 

Jim, who had risen to his feet to stand beside the others, quickly but gently turned Adam around and pulled the grieving young man into his arms where Adam immediately buried his face in the larger man’s shoulder, sobbing while Blair rubbed his back with a soothing hand. 

Eventually calming enough to pull away a little, Adam choked out “Wh...wh... _why_ can’t I go to him?  It’s not fair! He _needs_ me!” 

“I know, kiddo, I know” soothed Jim, trying to comfort the distraught youngster. 

“Sometimes people can be so unreasonable” added Blair.  “It’s wrong, but this really isn’t the time to be making waves, cuz.  We’ll just have to make sure we’re all here for Jake when he arrives, and I know that you’ll make it up to him then. Come on. Let’s sit down for a bit, OK?  Just let us hold you awhile.” 

Nodding in automatic acceptance, Adam allowed Jim to lead him back to the sofa, where Jim settled in the centre seat with his leg stretched out as before.  Encouraging Adam to sit beside him, he placed a throw pillow on his lap and eased the small body down to curl up with his head on the pillow.  With Blair snuggled up under his arm on his right, the three settled in contemplative silence for a while until Adam gradually calmed down enough to finally doze a little. 

When Jim’s rumbling stomach reminded them that it had been several hours since their fish and chip lunch, Blair rose to his feet to prepare a quick stir fry, although he didn’t honestly expect Adam to eat much of it. 

When it was ready, Adam went to the bathroom to wash up, and made a valiant effort to put on a brave face while he attempted to eat a few mouthfuls, not wanting to appear more of a wimp, or to be more of a burden for his hosts. 

Although they didn’t think it necessary, Jim and Blair appreciated his efforts, and reciprocated by acting as normally as possible so that the rest of the evening passed in relative calm. 

Eventually, however, Adam made his excuses and retreated to his small room to try and get some sleep. 

Cuddled together on the sofa, Jim kissed his lover’s brow before saying “Poor kid – and poor Jake!  It’s a pretty shitty world when folks’ petty and mean-spirited misconceptions can keep partners from comforting each other.” 

“Yeah, lover, you’re right, man.  Goddess knows, it’d kill me if I had to stay away from you under similar circumstances. It doesn’t bear thinking about” he added with a slight shudder, pressing closer to Jim’s side. 

With a gentle and loving smile, Jim replied “I guess even wild horses couldn’t keep _you_ away, sweetheart.  And for that, babe, believe me, I’m more grateful than I can say!” And with that, they rose in mutual accord to prepare for bed, Jim checking locks and windows while Blair visited the bathroom before climbing the stairs to strip down to his boxers and climb into their large bed to await his bigger lover. 

Not wanting to disturb their guest, they kept their loving touches gentle and unhurried, gradually drifting into sleep with limbs comfortably entwined and Blair in his position of choice with his head pillowed on Jim’s broad chest.  
  

Jim felt as if he had barely closed his eyes when his senses pulled him out of his deep sleep.  Automatically checking the beloved heart beat next to him, to find it steady and slow as his Guide slept on peacefully, he dialled up his hearing to listen to the other heart beat in the small bedroom below.  Adam’s heart was thundering in panic, and small moans and whispered words accompanied by increasingly frantic movements suggested that the young man was in the midst of a pretty bad nightmare. 

Jim swiftly eased himself out from under Blair’s warm weight, and reached out to pull on a pair of boxers before starting down the stairs, just as a piercing and terrified scream cut the air, rousing Blair also from his slumber. 

Jim ran down the last few steps and carefully pushed open the French doors to reveal Adam hunched up against the headboard in the far corner of the bed, wide-eyed and arms flailing as he fought off the attacker from his nightmares.  Suddenly becoming aware of the figure looming in the doorway, Adam shrieked again and tried to throw himself off the bed towards the fire escape.  Fearing for the young man’s safety, Jim instinctively dived across the bed and enfolded the slender body in his powerful arms, trying to contain the thrashing limbs without damaging the youngster. 

Blair, having arrived seconds later, saw his lover wince as a sharp knee jabbed at his injured thigh, and took the matter into his own hands.  Using his most commanding tone he roared “ADAM!  BE STILL!!”  Adam froze instantly in Jim’s arms at the order, and when Blair continued “Now LOOK AT ME!” frightened eyes turned towards him as Jim gradually relaxed his embrace.  Growing visibly more alert, Adam’s panicked breaths slowed very slightly as he woke fully from the dream, until he shook his head and rubbed shaking hands over his face. 

“Oh god!  Oh my god.  I I I’m so sorry.  H h h he was h h here!  T t touching me – hurting me!  And Jake!  Oh god!” 

Blair immediately joined Jim on the bed, and both men enfolded the shaking body in a comforting hug, rubbing the thin back and shoulders under the sweat-soaked tee. 

“It’s OK, babe.  It’s OK” said Blair soothingly.  “You’re alright, cuz.  It was just one hell of a nightmare.  Ssssssh now.” 

As Adam gradually calmed, Jim quietly asked him if he wanted to talk about it.  “Sometimes it helps, babe” he said, remembering only too vividly when he had had occasion to comfort Blair in a similar fashion after incidents in his Guide’s life had brought on such dreams – incidents such as being kidnapped by David Lash, drugged out on Golden and drowning at the fountain to name but a few.  He had been comforted by Blair in his turn on more occasions than he cared to recall. 

Sniffing and wiping his face and nose on the tissues Blair handed him, Adam said softly “I d d dreamed that D D Delaney had me again, o o only this time h h he killed J J Jake!  He was laughing, and m made me watch, just like he did with that other poor young m m man.  It was so real!  There was so much blood!” 

“That’s horrible, kiddo” said Jim, frowning in sympathy, while Blair added “it was probably triggered by your worrying about Jake, cuz.  Do you have that dream often?” 

Sighing, Adam replied “it’s usually some sort of variation on the same theme.  This is the first time Jake has ended up dead, but sometimes I dream that Delaney is going to kill me rather than seduce me.  I think that it’s me on the table strapped down and waiting to be slaughtered.  M M Melody Walker, my therapist, said it could be why I had such problems leaving the ‘safety’ of my bed while I was in the sanatorium.  I know it sounds silly, because while I was chained to the bunk I was open to all Delaney’s touching and groping, but see, while I was on the bunk, at least I wasn’t at the altar doing the ‘sacrificing’ or being ‘sacrificed’.” 

“I get that, babe.  It sounds quite logical to me” said Blair understandingly.  

“And me, kiddo” added Jim.  “Now, how about you come and bunk with us for the rest of the night?  It’s a big bed, and it’ll probably make you feel more secure.  How about it?” 

Ducking his head and blushing furiously, Adam whispered “Thanks Jim.  If it’s really OK with you and Blair, I’d like that.  I should change my tee first though.  It’s pretty gross!” 

Grinning at this slight attempt at humour, Blair said “Go ahead, cuz.  We’ll go on up, and you come up when you’re ready, OK?” and he got off the bed, followed by Jim, who gave Adam a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  “Don’t take too long, kiddo, or you’ll get cold!” he said with a smile. 

Nodding, Adam pulled off the soggy tee and dropped it on the pile of dirty clothes beside the bed.  Reaching for a clean one, he slipped it over his head, but not before Jim had a good look at the slender torso, smooth creamy skin lightly dusted with soft hair that surrounded perfect cinnamon-coloured nipples. 

As he left the small room, he smiled a little to himself, thinking that it was a good job that he felt so paternal towards the kid, and adored his older cousin so much, otherwise he would be sorely tempted by the slender delight behind him! 

When Adam shyly climbed the stairs to the upper bedroom, he saw that Jim and Blair were both back in the large bed, and had left a space for him to lie between them. 

“Ok, kiddo?” asked Jim.  “You happy to be squashed between us?” 

Blushing again, Adam nodded.  “Yes, it looks nice –as long as you’re both sure?  I mean, I feel like a little kid” he said, somewhat shame-facedly.  “Except that I was never allowed to climb into my foster folks’ bed after a nightmare” he finished quietly. 

“Then it’s time to find out what you were missing, cuz” said Blair cheerfully.  “Come on, we all need to try and get some sleep!” and he patted the bed beside him.  Needing no further encouragement, Adam climbed carefully over Jim and snuggled down between the two older men to be cuddled close by both men.  Sighing contentedly, he sank into a dreamless sleep, quickly followed by his friends. 

\--------------------------------------

**_Chapter 5_**

The following morning, all three men slept in somewhat, with Jim finally rousing first at about 8.30, as he wanted to check into the office for an hour or so to make sure Alison had everything under control.  Looking over at his two bedfellows, he smiled to see his lover’s relaxed sprawl, face down and with one arm tucked under his head while the other was thrown comfortably over Adam, who was in a virtually identical but mirrored position.  ‘If it wasn’t for the age gap, they really could be identical twins’ he thought to himself, not sorry to be on the receiving end of both younger men’s love and affection.  Then his face clouded as he thought about Adam’s lover, and wondered how that young man was coping with the stress of dealing with family troubles without the close comfort and support of his companion. ‘No wonder Adam’s so worried about Jake’ he thought.  The kid was only too familiar with dealing with such problems alone during his loveless childhood.  Jim appreciated Adam’s devotion to his partner, knowing that Jake had proved to be a true friend and supporter of the younger man through his transition from teen to young adulthood. 

Slipping quietly out of the bed, Jim went downstairs to take a quick shower before putting on a fresh pot of coffee in case the other two should wake up any time soon. 

After showering and dressing as quietly as possible, Jim was sipping his first cup of coffee when a bedraggled and solemn Adam stumbled down the stairs.  His lightly stubbled young face was pale and still bore the tell-tale tracks from last night’s tears, while the large mournful eyes were deeply shadowed from fatigue.  Spotting Jim in the kitchen, he tried hard to assume a more cheerful air, but the smile was wobbly and his eyes were suspiciously bright, and the Sentinel had no trouble detecting his residual distress. 

“Morning, Jim.  I hope you managed to get some sleep” he said softly, cheeks pinking a little in embarrassment. 

“Hey kiddo.  Yeah, I did OK.  I don’t need that much sleep anyway, and Blair has always been used to catching a few hours here and there in between his frenetic activities.  Having said that, morning person he ain’t!  Want some fresh coffee?” 

“Yes please, Jim” Adam replied.  Then he looked down at his feet and said “I’m really sorry about last night.  I feel like such a fool.  Like a stupid little kid.  How can you stand to put up with me?” 

“Hey, babe, none of that!” responded Jim, putting down the cup of coffee he had been pouring for the young man.  “C’mere” he said, holding open his arms and feeling very relieved when Adam quickly closed the distance between them and almost fell into his embrace.  Wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist, he buried his face in Jim’s shoulder again, but worked hard not to cry again because he so didn’t want to make yet another wet patch on Jim’s clean shirt!   

After a long moment during which he shamelessly soaked up the older man’s caring strength like a sponge, he pulled away and smiled a little more happily.  “Thanks, Jim.  I needed that” he murmured.  “Any time, babe, any time!” replied Jim.  “Ready for that coffee now?” and at Adam’s nod, he placed the cup down in front of younger man who had sat down at the counter. 

“I’ll be going to the office in a few” he said “but I shouldn’t be more than a couple of hours.  It’s just a bit of paperwork needs doing, and I want to make sure Alison’s happy to be left holding the fort for the rest of the week.  I guess that when Sleepyhead up there finally rouses, you two’ll be going to the Academy, right?” 

“Yes, Jim.  I think so.  Blair thought that the seminar on forensic profiling could help me with my next college assignment.  I think it’ll be good from a work point of view as well.  I’ve been pretty much confined to the lab over recent weeks trying to familiarise myself with the new equipment Uncle Isaac’s had installed to analyse DNA samples amongst other things.  He always wants the latest and best money can buy, you know” he ended with a grin. 

“That he does” agreed Jim.  “Guess that’s why he hired you, Jake and Bonnie, eh?” and he was glad to hear Adam’s pleased little chuckle in response. 

“Well, must get moving or I’ll be stuck in the office all morning.  Enjoy the seminar, kiddo.  Blair seems to know just how to interact with the rookies.  Except for the occasional awkward individual, he normally has them eating out of his hand within minutes, and doesn’t take any crap.  They’ll most likely be interested in you also, babe.  Since he made Deputy Chief, Simon Banks has been pushing the forensic side of investigation as much as the budget will allow.  I always thought the PD had a pretty good forensics lab until I saw Bay Independent. Now _that_ place really is state of the art!” 

With a final pat to Adam’s shoulder, he grabbed his jacket and let himself out of the loft.  “Bye for now, kiddo, and see you both later”. 

“Bye, Jim” replied Adam more cheerfully, then he poured another cup of coffee to take up to Blair, who was finally beginning to stir. 

\-----------------------------------

By 10.00 am, Adam and Blair had arrived at the PD Academy, and Blair guided his cousin into the building with a hand on his back.  “You’re pretty tense there, cuz.  I hope you’re not worried about being here.  I wouldn’t have pushed you if you didn’t want to come, babe.  I just thought it would take your mind off things.” 

Adam responded quickly, saying “Oh no, Blair.  I _do_ want to be here, honest!  But I always tense up in new situations.  It’s silly, I know, but until I’m used to a place or a group of people, I worry whether I’m going to be accepted.  How sad is that?” he ended miserably. 

“Not silly, babe.  It’s a pretty thick-skinned individual who never worries about new situations.  Hey, you saw how hyped up I was at the SFPD conference.  I still get nervous at those things.” 

Smiling at his older cousin, and feeling a little more relaxed, Adam nodded and pushed open the door with a little more confidence. 

As Blair led him over to the reception desk to sign in and pick up their visitor badges, one of a group of rookies who were just passing by called out “Hey, Prof!  You here to run another seminar on profiling?” 

“Hey, Barry.  Yep, starts in half an hour.  Is your group attending?” 

Nodding, the young cop replied “Great stuff, Prof!  We’ll see you shortly, then” and he moved off with the others who grinned and waved as they headed towards the lecture rooms. 

\------------------------------

By lunchtime, Blair and Adam were on their way back to the loft, and Adam was enthusing about the seminar and how well it had gone.  Blair had delivered the subject with his usual good-natured expertise, and, also as usual, had provoked a lively discussion amongst the rookies, who had happily included Adam in their questions when they learned of his own field of work as a Crime Scene Tech.  Not a few of them had remarked on the cousins’ physical likeness also, and Barry was fascinated to learn of their relationship to each other and with Isaac Goldstein, having read several articles about the new Bay Independent facility and it’s multi-millionaire founder. 

All in all, as a diversionary tactic, the outing had been successful in helping to take Adam’s mind off his worries for a couple of hours, for which Blair was very glad. 

However, once back at the loft, the message light was flashing on the phone, so it was with some trepidation that Blair played back the new messages, to find that the most recent was from Isaac, but the others were all sales calls.  Deleting the sales calls with relief, he smiled reassuringly at Adam then phoned his father back. 

“Hi Dad” he said after being put through to Isaac’s den.  “How’s it going?  I’m sorry I missed our usual call over the weekend, but we were pretty much distracted by poor Jake’s problems.  I suppose you’ve heard the bad news about his father?” 

“Hello son.  Thanks for calling back. Yes, Mary McKinley called me to give me the bad news.  How’s Adam holding up?” 

“He’s doing his best, Dad” replied Blair, smiling over at his young cousin who was watching him with an anxious expression on his face “But obviously it’s really hard on him, especially as Jake has told him it’s not a good idea to join him in Springvale.  We’re hoping that Jake can get away straight after the funeral and get back here as soon as possible, Thursday at the latest.” 

“It’s a sad state of affairs, that’s for sure” Isaac answered.  “I’m sure Adam is in the best place with you and Jim for now, but please tell him that he and Jake can take as much time as they need to get over the shock.  Bonnie has also been told of course, and sends her love.  She says she will ring you at the loft in the next day or so, unless Adam wants to call her first.  Let me know if any of you need anything, OK son?” 

“Thanks Dad.  Will do.  Take care, now, and I’ll speak to you again soon, OK?  Bye Dad”. 

“Bye Son, and you take care too” and Isaac terminated the call. 

Literally seconds after Blair put the phone down, Jim let himself into the loft and approached the cousins, pulling off his necktie as he came. 

“Hey you two.  How’d the session go at the Academy?” he questioned, pulling his Guide in for a warm hug. 

“Great, lover” said Blair, hugging Jim back and raising his face up for a welcoming kiss.  After Jim had happily obliged, and held his hand out to Adam so he could give the younger man a friendly one-armed hug also, Blair continued.  “It was the same batch of recruits I spoke to last week.  You recall – the one with that young Barry Winters in.  He was in fine form again, and always asks good questions, unlike some of the others.  Not that there are any real bad apples in the group.  Just some who’ll probably never make it off the beat, you know? They were happy to meet Adam also, and were really interested in what he could tell them about being a Crime Scene Tech.  Sergeant Matthews, their main instructor, was really complimentary!  Go figure!” 

“Trust you to win over that crusty old bastard, babe.  Only you could sneak in under his radar!  I’m glad for you, Chief.” 

“Thanks, lover.  But how was your morning?  Is Alison all set to manage on her own for the rest of the week?” 

“Oh yeah, sweetheart.  She was really pleased when I discussed everything with her.  I think she’s really looking forward to having the office to herself” and he smiled as he thought about the capable young woman.  Alison was the daughter of Pete Dansette, a veteran cop who Jim had worked with on occasion during his stint in Vice, and who was one of the only ones he had any respect or time for.  When the older man had finally succumbed to the cancer that had been slowly killing him, he asked Jim to keep an eye on his beloved daughter.  Jim had willingly done so, and when the young woman had eventually graduated from the Cascade Business College with her MBA, he had offered her the job of office manager in his and Blair’s new security business.  Neither of them had had any reason to regret the decision since, and they were confident that the office would be in excellent hands for the next few days. 

As Jim and Blair broke apart so that Jim could change into something more comfortable, and Blair could make up some sandwiches for a snack lunch, Adam asked if it would be alright to call Bonnie to let her know how he was. 

“Course you can, babe” agreed Jim.  “Look, why don’t you take the cordless into your room so you can have some privacy?  Just come on out when you’re ready for your sandwich.” 

“Thanks Jim.  I won’t be too long as Bonnie’ll be on her lunch break” and he picked up the handset and retreated into his small room to phone his much-loved flatmate. 

When he returned to the kitchen a while later, he looked both slightly teary-eyed and a little happier, so that Blair and Jim knew that his ‘big Sis’ had obviously managed to cheer him up a bit.  They both liked the feisty young woman, and knew that her genuine love for Adam and Jake would translate into comfort and support even at a distance. 

“Bonnie sends her love” said the younger man, putting the cordless phone back in its stand.  “She says that there are a lot of new samples due in to the lab for analysis in the next couple of weeks, so me and Jake’ll have plenty to do when we get back.  It’ll probably be a good thing, keeping us occupied and all.” 

“You’re probably right, babe” agreed Jim.  “Sometimes getting back into harness is the best therapy around.  Now, you up for tuna on wheat, beef with horseradish, or chicken salad?” 

Smiling gratefully at the two older men, Adam said “I’d like the tuna, if that’s OK.  I think I actually feel a bit hungry.” 

“Pleased to hear it, babe, and the tuna it is” said Blair, handing over the appropriate plate.  “I’m going for the chicken, and Jim’ll be real pleased to get the red meat, won’t you, lover?” and he quickly ducked the playful swat to his head from the bigger man. 

\--------------------------

Lunch over and plates washed and put away, Jim suggested he take Adam out for a walk for an hour or so, knowing that Blair had notes to finish for his lecture at Rainier the following evening, and that Adam would probably appreciate a walk down to the waterfront. 

Adam was happy to comply, but only after being reassured that Blair was completely content to be left to himself for a while.  Wrapping themselves up against the bracing October breeze blowing off the water, Jim and Adam left the loft as Blair took out his laptop and pulled up the appropriate file.  Losing himself in the content of his lecture, he edited and tweaked the prose even as he knew he would deliver it mostly off the cuff as was his wont.  This activity was just in case he decided to publish the series, and he wanted to have done the majority of the proofing before submitting it to his publisher. Thoroughly engrossed in the work, on hearing the others return to the loft he was somewhat surprised to see that nearly three hours had passed.  Grinning to himself, he saved his work and shut down the laptop before looking up to smile widely at the pair, who looked pink-cheeked and somewhat windswept.  Pleased to see some colour and animation in Adam’s face, he said “I take it the wind’s picking up more, then?  How was it down at the waterfront?” 

“Pretty rough, babe, but exhilarating” replied Jim.  “Young Adam here was in danger of being blown out to sea!” 

“Hey, I’m not _that_ small!” squeaked Adam in mock indignation.  “I just spent a lot of the time leaning backwards!” 

Laughing delightedly at the return of a bit of spirit in the young man, Blair suggested they go out for dinner at Barney’s; a quasi-Irish pub near the PD popular with cops which sold good fish dinners as well as the usual steak and burger options; since, like all of them, he was feeling the effects of the previous broken night, and not really inclined to cook dinner himself. 

“Great idea, Chief” agreed Jim, already drooling at the thought of a juicy steak.  “OK with you, kiddo?” 

Nodding in acquiescence, Adam replied “Sounds good to me.  Do I need to change?” 

“Nah, it’s very relaxed, babe.  You look fine.  Well, maybe a comb through those windswept curls, but otherwise you’re good to go, kiddo.” 

“Do I have time to phone Jake first?  It’s nearly time for our catch-up call” asked Adam, looking hopefully from one to the other. 

“Sure you can, babe.  While you’re doing that, I’ll put the laptop away and wash up a bit” replied Blair.  “Do you want me to drive, lover?” he asked Jim, knowing that the older man’s leg might well be feeling a twinge or two after the long walk. 

“If you don’t mind, that would be good, Chief” said Jim with a smile, appreciating his partner’s perspicacity.  “But I’ll catch up with my share of driving soon, promise.” 

“I’m sure you will, babe. Especially if I suggest driving the truck.....!” laughed Blair, ducking out of the way of Jim’s playful swat in retaliation.  Grinning at the older men’s cheerful byplay, Adam retreated to his room again and called up his lover’s cell phone, hoping against hope that Jake would have a date for the funeral so they could be together again as soon as possible.  He desperately wanted to see his lover, needing to hold and comfort the older man as much as he could, hoping against hope that it would be enough to sooth Jake’s hurts even as he felt his usual sense of inadequacy. 

When Jake answered, Adam schooled himself to listen and empathised with the pain he could easily detect in the other man’s voice, forcing himself not to fall apart and add to his lover’s emotional burden but to offer his love and verbal support to the best of his ability.  The result was that the conversation, although naturally sombre, helped the pair give and receive some much-needed mutual peace of mind and support, so that, by the time Jake had to finish the call, they were both appreciably happier in themselves. 

On leaving his little room, Adam offered a small smile to the older pair, who were waiting patiently for him to be ready to go out to dinner.  “Thanks for waiting for me, guys” he said.  “Jake sends his love.  He sounded better this time, and said his Mom seemed to be slightly more together now a date has been agreed for the actual funeral.  It’s set for Wednesday morning at 11.00 am, so Jake is hoping to get away by mid afternoon after the wake.  There’ll be several other family members wanting to do the same thing, but as there are also plenty of friends and closer family to take care of his Mom, Jake won’t feel so bad about leaving.  God, it’ll be so good to see him....” he finished quietly. 

Pulling him in for a three-way hug, Jim and Blair offered their own tactile support for a long moment, then Jim said “come on, junior – time’s a wastin’, and dinner awaits!” which had the desired effect of causing Adam to chuckle a little, and they moved off together to drive to Barney’s Bar. 

\-----------------------

What none of them was aware of was the inconspicuous sedan pulling away from the kerb down the street several minutes earlier; a vehicle belonging to PI Ernie Baker.  He also was driving over to Barney’s, intending to get settled there before the others arrived, having learned the destination via the state-of-the-art directional microphone he had been using over the past few days to eavesdrop on the loft and it’s occupants...... 

\-------------------------

When the trio arrived at Barney’s, Adam was surprised to see it so busy for a Monday night, until Jim explained that it’s friendly atmosphere and close proximity to Central PD made it a popular after-work hang-out for the local cops on any night of the week.  As they secured a booth in the back of the bar area, no one remarked on the mousy little man sitting in the far corner reading a newspaper and sipping at a pint of Guinness whilst taking the occasional bite from a plate of loaded potato skins. 

After ordering them three pints of Guinness, Jim handed out the menus although he already knew what he was going to have.  Barney’s steaks were renowned throughout the precinct, and he intended to have one with everything.  However, he also knew that it was highly unlikely that Blair would want the same, and Adam would almost certainly want something lighter, so he suggested that perhaps the young man would like to try the garlic prawns with seasonal veggies and rice pilaf. Once again, Adam agreed with alacrity, barely glancing at the other fish options, so that Blair decided that he would have to discuss the youngster’s subservient attitude with Jim, who honestly didn’t seem to have realised yet just how easily Adam could be influenced. 

Setting the thought aside for now, he decided on the warm chicken salad, and, after placing their orders at the bar, they settled down for a relaxing evening’s socialising. 

Adam was a little bemused at first at how many of the obviously off-duty cops greeted Jim and Blair, often approaching their table to swap pleasantries until their meals arrived.  All the cops were polite enough to him when they were introduced, but he was aware of a definite undercurrent of curiosity underlying their greetings as they surreptitiously compared his and Blair’s physical likeness.  However, no one called him on it, and Jim and Blair made no move to expand on the situation, so eventually they were left alone to enjoy their meals. 

After a few mouthfuls, Blair said quietly “Don’t sweat it, cuz, but I have no intention of providing an explanation for now.  Let’s give them something to ponder if they’ve a mind” and he chuckled wickedly before taking his next mouthful.  Smiling in his turn, Adam saw that Jim was also nodding in agreement, grinning around his mouthful of steak. 

“Yeah, babe.  It’s good for them to have something to pique their interest.  Keeps them on their toes!”  Then he continued “so, what time are you two going to Rainier tomorrow?  Will you be visiting the library before the lecture?” 

“Yeah, I think so, lover.  I wanted to show Adam the new articles in the Forensic Science section.  There are one or two that aren’t in general circulation, so he might as well get a good look at them while he’s here.” 

Nodding excitedly, Adam added “Blair’s right.  I’m pretty sure none of them are in our college library or available at the SFPD laboratory or even at Bay Independent yet, so it would be cool to get a sneak preview!” 

“Fine, fair enough!” said Jim good-naturedly.  “But I hope you won’t take it amiss when I don’t come with you!  I’ve got a good excuse anyway, because Simon asked if I’d drop in to see him at his office tomorrow afternoon.  I think he wants to pick my brains about security systems.  Seems there’s been a spate of break-ins which is baffling the MCU at the moment.” 

“That’s good, lover” responded Blair with a relieved grin.  “It’ll give you something interesting to do while we’re out enjoying ourselves!  Anyhow, I was thinking that we could go to the library after lunch, then hang out there or in the common room until my lecture which starts at 5.00 pm.  It’ll hardly be worth going back to the loft in between times.” 

“OK then, Chief.  So I’ll see you both back at the loft around 7.00-7.30ish. I’m sure Simon will have had enough of me by then.” 

“Nonsense, babe!  Simon loves getting together with you whenever he can.  Make sure you give him my best also, won’t you?  It’s been ages since I saw him or Daryl last.” 

“Will do, Chief.  And how are you enjoying your dinner, kiddo?” he asked Adam, eyebrow raised inquisitively. 

“It’s good, thank you Jim” came the immediate reply, even though it was noticeable that the young man hadn’t made that much headway.  Realising that the two older men would be worried, Adam made an effort to eat a little more, especially as he had deliberately only ordered the lunch-sized portion anyway, knowing the dinner portion would completely over-face him, and he hated wasting food. 

“Don’t force it down if you really don’t want it, babe, but you could do with eating a bit more if you can.  We’re trying to feed you up here, kiddo!” said Jim, only half jokingly. 

Adam ducked his head before whispering shamefacedly “I’m sorry, Jim.  I didn’t mean to waste it, honestly” while being beset by memories of so many similar scenes in his childhood where stern-faced foster parents tried to guilt him into eating. 

“Hey, no, baby!  Don’t be upset!  I wasn’t telling you off, Munchkin.  We just worry that you’re not getting enough to keep you healthy” and he reached over to squeeze Adam’s hand quickly where it lay on the table.  Blair patted his shoulder reassuringly, wishing for a moment that they were still in San Fran, where most folks wouldn’t bat an eyelid if they hugged the young man, but knowing that it was hardly appropriate in a bar full of Cascade cops! 

“Cheer up, cuz, and let’s get finished so we can have an early night.  I’m obviously getting too old to have two late nights in a row!” Blair added. 

Offering a small smile, Adam ate a few more mouthfuls to keep his friends happy, then they settled the bill and left the bar, still unaware of the silent little man in the corner who had heard and recorded every word of their plans and who would now make haste to update his client on the details. 

\------------------------

As the three left the bar to head for Blair’s hybrid, they had to hurry through lashing rain as Cascade weather had reverted once more to normal, and was making up for the last couple of dry days.  “Knew it was too good to last” muttered Jim as he threw open the passenger door and climbed in.  Adam, who had climbed into the back seat behind Blair, said “So, this is normal for Cascade, then?  Jake did say it was wet all year round, but I thought he was exaggerating!” 

“Oh, he’s right, babe!” replied Blair, who was shaking the water out of his hair like a dog, much to Jim’s disgust.  “The miracle is that you’ve had two dry days for the start of your visit.  Could be some sort of a record.” 

“ _Now_ who’s exaggerating, Chief!” grumbled Jim.  “And I’m even wetter now you’ve shaken the water out of your hair and all over me!” 

“Moan, moan, yadda, yadda” replied his unrepentant lover.  “Let’s get going and get in front of a warm fire.  I’m freezing!”  And with that, he started the car and pulled out of the bar’s parking lot to return to the loft, this time without being tailed by Ernie Baker, who had enough information for now to keep his client satisfied! 

On their arrival back at the loft, Jim immediately set to lighting a fire, and it wasn’t long until they were able to soak up the comforting warmth while relaxing on the sofa in front of the TV, once again cuddled up together with Jim in the middle.  Conversation was limited to drowsy comments rather than serious discussion as they all wound down for the night. 

Eventually, all three of them were yawning so much that Blair finally succumbed to the inevitable and announced that he was going to bed.  Nodding in sleepy agreement, Jim switched off the TV and made to get up to follow his lover, but not before pulling Adam to his feet.  “Hey kiddo, do you want to bunk with us again?” he asked, keeping his question and tone deliberately neutral.  

“Yeah, cuz, you’re welcome if you don’t mind being squashed between us again” added Blair, equally sleepily, but obviously genuinely. 

Smiling shyly at his two friends, Adam couldn’t quell his instant surge of hope and gratitude that had accompanied the offer, and answered accordingly.  “Yes, please, if you really don’t mind.  I slept so well last night after I came up to your room.....” 

“No problem, kiddo.  Come up as soon as you’re ready” said Jim, yawning again.  “Just don’t take too long, or the Prof here will have taken up all the spare space” and then grunted at the elbow said Prof jabbed into his ribs. 

Smiling happily, Adam hurried to his room to get ready for bed, and, after visiting the bathroom, he followed his friends upstairs to be cuddled between the two older men in a repeat of the previous night. 

\----------------------------

**_Chapter 6_**

Tuesday morning dawned grey and overcast, although the heavy rain of the previous night had finally ceased.  Once again Jim woke first, and propped himself up on his elbow to study his bedfellows.  This time Adam was snuggled face down with his hands tucked under his chin, deeply asleep, and obviously benefiting from a night of undisturbed rest.  The dark shadows under his eyes seemed to Jim to be slightly less noticeable, and there was no sign of anything but total relaxation in his boneless sprawl. 

On the other hand, Blair had spread himself over as much bed as he could commandeer, and was twitching a little as he rose gradually towards wakefulness.  Once his eyes flickered open the tiniest bit, Jim gently touched his face, placing a finger against his own mouth, requesting quiet.  As he became a little more alert, Blair raised a quizzical eyebrow at his larger lover, who mouthed ‘shower?’ at him.  Knowing immediately what Jim was implying, Blair grinned wickedly, and very carefully slipped out of the bed to join Jim at the top of the stairs. 

Sliding into Jim’s waiting arms, they both turned to look at where Adam slept on undisturbed, then crept downstairs to the bathroom, where they indulged in a very long, intimate and highly satisfying shared shower. 

As they dried off, Blair, looking remarkably like the cat that swallowed the canary, said “Thanks lover.  I really needed that.  I mean, I honestly don’t resent giving Adam some moral support until Jake can join us, but I need to have you to myself for a bit, however selfish that may be.” 

“Not selfish, Chief.  I think it’s natural for both of us.  You know I’m really fond of your cousin, but I need my daily dose of Blair-love.  This seemed to be the best way of doing it!” 

“And a very good way it was, too!” chuckled his Guide, who was reaching for his clean clothes.  “Once Adam is up and about, I’m going to get some laundry done, then I’ll prep some food for tonight so I won’t have so much to do when we get back from Rainier.  I suspect Adam’ll be straight on the phone to Jake to make sure of his arrival time after the funeral tomorrow.” 

“OK, babe.  Thanks for that, but while you’re doing the laundry, I’ll do a bit of cleaning.  Might as well get the mundane stuff done all at the same time.  And I can hear a certain small person stirring upstairs.....” 

“Hey, less of the ‘small’!” grumped Blair.  “Adam’s the same height as me, even if he _is_ slimmer.” 

“Not just slimmer, babe.  The kid’s pretty thin to my mind.  I think it’s his fragile appearance that makes me think of him as small.  I’m glad to say that you look positively stocky in comparison, Chief” replied Jim rather more soberly. 

“Yeah, I understand, lover.  Let’s hope that when Jake gets back, we can all work to persuade him – very gently, of course – to put on a little more weight.” 

As they left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen, Adam descended the stairs, rubbing his eyes and looking all of six years old.  Noticing his two friends already setting about getting coffee and breakfast ready he said “Morning, guys.  I’m sorry if I overslept.  Have you been up long?” 

Grinning both in welcome of his young cousin, and in fond memory of his and Jim’s morning activity, Blair said “Hey, cuz.  No, you didn’t oversleep, babe.  You obviously needed the extra rest, and you haven’t missed breakfast.  You’ve got time for a quick shower before anything’s ready.” 

As Adam smiled in acknowledgement and returned to the small bedroom for clean clothes, Jim muttered “I hope it _is_ only a short shower, Chief.  I don’t think we’ve left him a lot of hot water!” 

“Oops!  Never thought of that!” replied Blair with a comical grimace.  “We’d better have some hot coffee ready for when he gets out then!” and they couldn’t help but share a chuckle, exchanging fond glances as Blair reached for the eggs to prepare scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. 

\-----------------------------

About twenty minutes later they were all tucking into breakfast, and if he had suffered from a lack of hot water for his shower, Adam wasn’t mentioning it!  Instead, feeling so much better for a good night’s rest, he was cheerfully working his way through a reasonable portion of eggs and toast, much to Jim and Blair’s delight. 

“If you bring your laundry out, cuz, I’ll get it done with ours this morning” said Blair, sipping at his second cup of coffee. 

“Oh, hey, if you show me where the machines are, I can do it, Blair!” responded Adam eagerly.  “I suppose they’re in the basement?” 

“Well, if you don’t mind, that’d be really helpful, babe, because I want to start getting stuff ready for dinner tonight, and Jim was going to do some cleaning.” 

“I’ll show you where everything is, Munchkin” added Jim with a fond smile.  “It would be great if we can get all the boring stuff done before lunch, then we can look forward to the afternoon.  I’m _sure_ you two can’t wait to hit the library stacks!” 

“Hey, less of the sarcasm, lover!” replied Blair somewhat snippily.  “You’re just jealous!” 

“Yeah, riiiiight!” drawled Jim, grinning unrepentantly.  “I think I’ll stick with hanging out with Simon, thanks all the same.  You never know, I may be able to help him out with the investigation as well as enjoying a beer afterwards.” 

“Well, if anyone can, you will” said Blair with a proud look at his lover.  “Your skills are as sharp as ever, Big Guy.” 

“Awww shucks!  You say the nicest things” replied Jim with a grin, eyes twinkling with genuine pleasure at his Guide’s compliment.  Turning to address Adam, he asked “Ready to hit the laundry, kiddo?” and Adam, who had been looking from one to the other with a happy smile during their exchange, nodded cheerfully.  “Yes, Jim.  Just let me get my pile out of my room, and I’ll be right with you.  But do you want some help washing up first?” he added, looking at Blair. 

“Nah, cuz, it’s fine.  I’ll get on with it while you two go down to the basement.  Won’t take many minutes.” 

“OK, Blair.  I’ll get the hamper out of the bathroom also” said Adam, and went to do just that. 

Taking the opportunity to grab a quick but passionate kiss, Sentinel and Guide grinned at each other and then at Adam, who had returned from the bathroom with his arms full of hamper. 

“Come on, then, kiddo” said Jim with a smile.  “Let’s hit the basement.  But I’m taking some of that weight off you.  Slave-labour isn’t compulsory...” and with that, the two left the loft chatting companionably while Blair cleared the table and turned his mind to the preparations for the evening meal. 

\--------------------------

After a morning of pottering around and companionably sharing household chores, the three men sat down to a snack lunch of soup and sandwiches prepared by Adam, who had offered to do his share of KP. 

“That was pretty good” said Jim with a satisfied smile.  “You’re really at home in the kitchen, aren’t you, kiddo?” 

“Yeah, Jim.  Actually, I love to cook.  Jake and Bonnie are good, but they don’t really enjoy it, so I do most of it.  Can’t seem to eat much though” he finished, with a small frown. 

“Well, if you want, you can do a lot more here, cuz” said Blair.  “I love cooking too, but I’m not averse to being catered for whenever I can get away with it.  Now, are you more or less ready to go?  If we move soon, I can snag a decent parking spot fairly near Hargrove Hall.  I used to have a designated spot, but now I’m a mere visiting lecturer, I have to fend for myself!” 

“Oh, come on, Chief!  You know darned well you could reserve a place if you wanted.  It’s only because you feel guilty about holding on to a spot you only use on a part-time basis that stops you!” Jim said, pinning his partner with a frown. 

“Oh, OK.  You’re right.  But I still want to get moving soon, so, whenever you’re ready, cuz!” 

“Sure, Blair.  Just got to grab my laptop bag” replied Adam, jumping to his feet with alacrity to run to his room to retrieve the item. 

“And there you have true enthusiasm, Chief!” chuckled Jim, lightly swatting his Guide’s butt as he passed close by, gathering up the dirty dishes. 

Grinning wickedly at his lover, Blair whispered “just like yours when I nibble behind your ears, eh, babe?” and he shimmied quickly out of reach as Jim growled in barely-concealed arousal. 

“Are we ready, then?” chirped Adam, swiftly returning with his bag. 

“Yeah, cuz, we’re good to go.  See you tonight, babe!” and Blair kissed Jim quickly, before grabbing his own backpack and making for the door. 

“You’ll pay for that tonight” murmured Jim, almost _sotto voce,_ leering at his Guide’s retreating back and very fine ass, only to be dazzled by Blair’s huge smile as he turned to wave at his lover before leaving the loft, mouthing ‘I sure hope so, lover!’ as he closed the door. 

Shaking his head and chuckling ruefully, Jim finished the clear up and got ready for his visit to Simon’s office.  Since his promotion to Deputy Chief, the big African American had done his best to push many reforms within the PD, particularly in the field of incorporating more forensic investigation and sensitive policing, having been well and truly influenced by what had turned out to be his most successful partnership in Jim and Blair. 

Having said that, he was getting tired of the constant strain and political tap-dancing, and freely admitted to Jim whenever they got together that he was beginning to count down the days until his retirement when he could put his feet up and enjoy his grandchildren, the first of which was already on its way mere months after Daryl’s marriage to Marie, a girl he had met and fallen in love with whilst at college before he returned to Cascade to join the PD. 

For his part, Jim was always pleased to see his old friend, especially as Simon was so laid-back nowadays about his relationship with Blair, and was also genuinely fond of the younger man himself, even though he still wouldn’t admit it out loud after all these years, much to Blair’s amusement! 

Still smiling, Jim shrugged on his jacket and left the loft, locking up securely behind him. 

Feeling the tiniest twinge of unease, he automatically opened up his senses to sweep the area, but came up with nothing untoward.  Mentally shrugging his shoulders, he decided that he was just being fanciful, and dismissed the frisson accordingly.  He was, after all, a Sentinel, not a psychic!  However, unbeknownst to him or his two friends, a certain Ernie Baker had already left the vicinity even before Adam and Blair exited the loft, thanks to the information gleaned from his directional mic, and was well on his way to Rainier’s campus to liaise with Malone’s other ‘employees.’ 

\---------------------------

Arriving at Rainier, Baker pulled into a slot at a reasonable distance from the entrance to Hargrove Hall, but which also gave him a good view of the main doors.  Spotting the non-descript blue delivery van parked apparently quite innocently in the adjacent parking lot, he nodded to himself in acknowledgement, and pulled out his cell phone and speed-dialled his client’s number. 

Back in San Francisco, Michael Malone Jnr waited impatiently in his den almost vibrating with tension and anticipation.  At the first ring, he grabbed his phone and barked out “Malone here!”   Listening carefully to what Baker had to report, a wolfish grin spreading over his face, he finally terminated the call, and sat back with a satisfied sigh.  Finally it was coming together!  Finally, he would have his revenge, and huge financial gain to boot!  As soon as he had received the fantastic information that both potential victims were together in the same place, he had thrown all his aggressive energy and the remnants of his funds into this enterprise, and he had absolutely no doubt that it would be anything but successful!  Despite the relatively early hour, he walked across to the wet bar and poured himself a large bourbon, with which he toasted himself before taking an appreciative sip.  Soon he would have his just reward, and then he was out of here.  The world beckoned, and he was ready to enjoy it. 

\-----------------------

Back at Rainier, and completely unaware of watchful eyes following their every move, Blair parked up not too far away from Hargrove Hall, and he and Adam climbed out of the vehicle, still chattering non-stop.  Locking the hybrid, Blair led the way to the main doors, intending to announce his arrival to the Anthropology Dept secretary before taking Adam down into the bowels of the building to check out some of the artefacts stored there before hitting the library for a few hours. 

With his hand on Adam’s back, he grinned at the middle aged woman behind the reception desk.  “Hey, Susie!  How’re you doing?” he asked, eyes bright with genuine affection for the secretary whom he had known for many years. 

“Why, just fine, thank you, Blair, and even better for seeing you.  Your lecture will be in the main theatre, since it’s already fully subscribed, my dear.  Do you want to go down to the storage area also?” 

“Yes please, Sue.  I want to show my cousin Adam here some of the latest acquisitions.  Then we’ll be in the library for a while in case anyone needs to contact me before the lecture, if that’s OK?” 

“Sure thing, Blair!  Just make sure Adam wears this visitor’s badge in case you get separated, OK?” she said, smiling at the cute younger man who grinned shyly back at her.  “Campus Security has been improved recently, or so we’re supposed to believe!” she added wryly. 

“Will do, Sue.  See you again soon!” 

“Bye Blair, and knock ‘em dead with your dazzling intelligence!” 

“Always do, Sue, always do!” replied Blair in cheerful self-mockery and grinning widely as he bounced towards the nearby staircase trailing Adam in his wake. 

“Bye Susie.  Nice to meet you!” Adam called over his shoulder as he followed his cousin, completely unaware of the secretary’s appreciative gaze. 

‘My, he’s so cute!’ Susie thought to herself.  ‘Who’d have thought there could be two such adorable guys!’ and, smiling, she returned to her paperwork. 

\------------------------

Blair and Adam spent the next few hours enjoying each other’s company, with Adam being successfully if temporarily distracted from his worries about Jake.  He was suitably impressed with Rainier’s artefact collection, knowing that not a few of them were due to his cousin’s own expeditions over the years, and he made copious notes from the various articles Blair pointed out to him in the anthropology and forensic science sections of the main library. 

After coffee in the Common Room, where Blair was greeted by several friends and acquaintances who were looking forward to his lecture, the pair made their way over to the main lecture theatre, Blair bouncing with nervous excitement as he always did before such events. 

“You all set, Blair?” enquired Adam quietly.  “It looks like you’ve got a full house!” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, cuz.  You know me – I’m always hyper before a lecture, but I’ll be fine once I start.  There’s a seat reserved for you at the far end of the front row, babe, thanks to Susie, so make yourself comfortable” and with that he approached the podium to an enthusiastic round of applause. 

Two hours later, an even more enthusiastic round of applause greeted the end of Blair’s lecture, and the young man thanked his audience with genuine relief and appreciation.  He spent a while longer answering several questions from the floor, then left the podium to be congratulated by Adam and by many others who waited to thank him in person. 

He was thrilled when one of them turned out to be none other than his old mentor, Eli Stoddard, with whom he’d maintained contact throughout his career. 

“Congratulations, my boy” said the elderly man kindly.  “You’ve still got it, Blair – wowing them in their masses!  It’s good to have you back for another series, and I’m looking forward to the next one.” 

“Thanks, Eli, it’s good of you to say” replied Blair, blushing with pleasure.  “I’m really enjoying the opportunity to lecture here again.  By the way, can I introduce my cousin Adam Browning?” he continued, pulling the younger man forward.  “Adam is visiting from San Francisco.  He’s a Crime Scene Tech, but wants to concentrate on Forensic Profiling.” 

“I’m pleased to meet you, young man, and I can easily see the family resemblance” replied the older Professor, holding out his hand in greeting.  He was enchanted at Adam’s shy smile which was so reminiscent of the young student Blair, so bright and enthusiastic, but so grateful for Eli’s advice and support. 

“A pleasure to meet you, sir” the young man replied.  “Blair has told me a lot about you.” 

“And it’s all been good!” Blair chipped in with a beaming smile. 

“I’m sure!” responded Eli good-naturedly before excusing himself.  “I’ll see you next week for the second lecture, my boy.  Enjoy the rest of your visit, Mr Browning” and he left the smiling pair to make their way out of the theatre to head for the car and home. 

As Blair and Adam strolled across the parking lot in the gathering dusk towards Blair’s vehicle, still chatting amicably, they barely registered the casual approach of three men dressed in workmen’s overalls from the direction of the blue van, which was now moving slowly towards them. 

Blair pushed the button to remotely unlock the car doors, and, still talking, opened the rear passenger door to throw his backpack onto the back seat.  Glancing up, he was shocked when Adam, who was opening the front passenger door, suddenly exclaimed in horror as he was seized from behind, only to drop like a stone into the waiting arms as something hit him in the back with enough severity to cause instant unconsciousness. 

Yelling in fury, Blair moved to dive round the car to go to his cousin’s aid when a hard blow to the side of his head stunned him, to be followed milliseconds later by another shock so agonising that the lights went out, and he knew no more.............. 

**_To be continued in ‘Revelations II’         _****_part 2_** ** _. ‘Search and Rescue.’_**

**_Coming soon._ **


End file.
